Ishida
Ishida (石田, Ishidaa) is the shipwright of the Skull Spade Pirates and also acts as one of its many swordsman. Ishida was originally an assassin for hire that took countless lives; he was most famous from being hired by Senju D. Doflamingo and was a former member of the Senju Corporation. However, he joined up with Starrk D. Spade. Famous as a very ruthless swordsman and marksmen, he has done countless assassination against others. With a bounty of 90,000,000, for the assassination of minor government officials. Joining the Skull Spade crew, participating in the attack on Jousai Down. With this Ishida sets out to take out as many Marines as he could in his life time and complete his goal of killing 1,000,000 marines. Appearance Ishida is a normal sized man, lean muscled and with long brown hair covering his face. Most of the times he is seen wearing a brown cloak, however for battle he throws his cloak off to reveal. His upper body covered all in bandages, he wears a sleeveless robe. A pair of gray pants, bandages warped around his ankles and a pair of sandals. However he also has been seen to carry two swords with him, on his obi. Ishida also carries a canon like object on his back which he has been seen firing it at opponents. He also has his swords wrapped in bandages and kept in the canon. Personality Ishida lives up to his nick name the "Twisted Steel", he enjoys battle and is a somewhat twisted man. Because he thinks himself to be a blade and is used to cut down all of the marines that come after Pirates, which to most this is a good thing. But to some of his other crew members, he seems to be of of the worse of them. Often hinting that Spade took him in to keep and eye on him, however oddly enough Ishida does like the set up he has. He is able to go into battle and enjoy it without worry about his crew members getting in the way. Ishida however seems to take extra care for his and crew's ship, being the shipwright. He often comments on it being his greatest creation, however it never was really his. So Ishida has shown to have a selfish side in him thinking of many things are his from opponents to items. Relationships Crew Among the crew he seems to be the odd ball, he has angered a few as well. He has angered Mistunari and Fan Rao to a point because of his views of a blade. However, they tolerate him to keep an eye on him and they know of what he wishes to do. So the more they are out at sea the easier it is to keep Ishida under warps. Starrk D. Spade Ishida seems to be the one who loves battle out of the whole crew, Spade lets him fight. Knowing he couldn't be killed, thinking very highly of skills and powers. Spade and Ishida are on common ground, but the two do get into fights at some points. Since Ishida seems to love to kill Marines and Spade being a former marine. He might not be to happy about Ishida's actions against his former comrades. Allies Hakuri Crew Ishida seems to be happy that that his crew and the hakuri crew are allies, often speaking that he would wish to join them. However, it seems that Spade wouldn't allow him. Mostly because of if Ishida joins them he would just be adding the number of innocent people's death toll. Demetrius D. Xavier Ishida secretly wishes to become part of the hakuri crew and Demetrius has noticed this. So to remedy this he has promise Ishida a place with the crew if Spade and his friends were ever to turn on Ishida. Abilities and Powers Ishide has the average speed of a man his age and the strength for a man his age. However, his greatest skills are with a canon and a set of twin blades. He has been shown that he is able to fire away from 90 yards away and hit his opponents with his canon. He is able to use his swords as well for for both close and long range combat. He has shown to use haki as well, increasing his own senses. His own durability and knocking back opponents with it. He is able to keep up with the other members of his crew and opponents that he faces throughout his path of the swordsman. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Skull Spade Pirates Category:Shipwright Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User